Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As such, the performance of many computing tasks has become distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computer environments.
For instance, there has been an increasing transition, with respect to both hardware and software, from on-premises to cloud based solutions. Enormous amounts of data relating to such cloud-based solutions are generated, transferred, and shared each minute of each day. As such, the amount of data, and need for data centers that are capable of adequately processing data, storing data, and so forth, continues to grow each day. Oftentimes such data centers use resources, power delivery options, and so forth, that are not easily accessible from a site of a given data center. Additionally, a host of human interactions with a given data center may comprise inefficiencies in the operation of the given data center.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.